Inner Ramblings Of One Furute Starlet
by songstobesung
Summary: Well, every star must have a way for the public eye to follow her, no? Rachel, despite her dreams, hasn't become wanted on the Broadway circut. So, instead, she takes up blogging as a mere way to pass the time.


Well, every star must have a way for the public eye to follow her, no?

Sadly, I am not famous, nor is anyone following me on Twitter. So, why not start a blog? I mean, I have nothing better to do but tell those random people of the internet about how terrible my life is.

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little bit dramatic. But, what's one former drama queen suppose to be? Not dramatic?

Rhetorical question. Though, I hardly suppose you all could answer back. If you felt like it, of course. Instead of being cute and keeping up with a diary (I did in high school, which was about six, seven years ago), I will put all my troubles on your shoulders instead. Oh, how delightful!

Pardon my mean tone. I am a Broadway scarlet. Okay, a girl whose dreams were too big, and now I am unemployed, and writing a blog in the Mac Store. You caught me. I am also listening to Green Day on the said computer with stolen (from my roommate(s), don't worry. Even in poverty, I shall not become a shoplifter or a stealer). So, their music is filling me with all the lovely things Green Day fills one with. Depending on the song, of course. I am now listening to 'East Jesus Nowhere'. I have to thank my roommate for introducing me to this music.

I was very fond of the musical version when it came out in high school. Jon Gallagher Jr. is simply divine, even if he's like, in his early thirties now. Ooh! 'Do You Know Your Enemy' is blasting in my ears! I must say, Tony Vincent did this song very well. And Michael Esper's voice is beautiful. So is Billie Joel Armstrong's though, but the two musical boys were so much more articulate and the blending was superb. It was very nicely done live as well; my two dads got me and my Glee Club tickets to see the phenomenal musical. I wonder if there are any auditions for the comeback. Google is calling me name. Hold on a minute…

Oh wait, this isn't published yet. Whoops.

Well, sadly, I cannot do the musical, due to the fact I've missed the auditions. But, hark! There will be another one soon, in about a month. Now I'm filling out the application. Delightful! Hopefully, they'll find me a good Whatsername, though with my build, and lack of bad*ssness, I also hope to be Heather. Not Extraordinary Girl though, since I have a fear of heights, and her aerial work requires heights. But, I'll do it if I was cast! It may take a while, but I am sure I wouldn't pass out…after a few rehearsals.

Oh dear, it seems as if the people have caught me writing on this device for far too long! Hold on a minute sir, can't you see I'm busy? Yes, you can. Now show them another dang computer.

Where was I? Oh yes, ranting about the part I wished to be cast in. Well, I'm over that now. Hmm, someone just looked at me and waved me over. Seems as if it's someone from my old Glee Club.

ARTIE! It's Artie. He just said hello, but something caught his eye and he rolled away.

I did say roll, now didn't I?

Artie is handicap. He's paralyzed from the waist down (he assured us, though, he does have the full use of his penis. Awkward) and very, very sweet person. I'm sure he is just visiting Brittany, who is a dancer in this bright city. She performed a great number in Glee from A Chorus Line (Dance; Ten Looks; Three) and we all cracked up since she is very pretty. It was very characterized, and it fit it perfectly. She took me up, and sang to me for the end (at the time I was blushing red). But, looking back, I do see what they are hiring.

I don't do plastic surgery, though.

But, I do wish I had some more tits, and some more ass.

**So** sorry, pardon my language.

Glee Club was a good time. When I had a solo, and when I didn't. I made some great friends, and I got a great boyfriend to. Maybe if I still had him, I'd be fine.

Everyone knows him as Finn Hudson, biggest athletic star.

I knew him as Finn Hudson, the best thing that ever happened to me.

Oh, look at the time! I must be going. I have a job interview in an hour or so at the local bar, as a bartender. Better start getting ready.

This blog shall be anonymous, so far. So, my name (as of now) is Eponine, after the character in Les Miserable. The one who was killed, and let someone else take her love.

No, that's a little too dramatic, even for me.

Okay, in honor of said character (and my go to audition song!) I'll be known as OnMyOwn.

Goodbye! Have a great day all those who are reading.

-OnMyOwn

* * *

**For Christmas, my muse has come back to me! This is just a little loving, of a lot in inner ramblings. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Madi**


End file.
